Hanafuda
by El Explorador
Summary: Un crossover con todos los personajes de Nintendo, incluso Link, Mario, Zelda y los demas ::: Todo empieza cuando un joven vagabundo decide cambiar su suerte vendiendole su alma al demonio, dejen reviews plis!
1. Tarea del cielo

Hanafuda

CAP.1: Tarea del cielo.

Japón, año 1887, un joven hombre llamado Fusajiro Yamauchi, caminaba por una vía ferroviaria solo y en silencio. Eran cerca de las doce de la noche y seguía su camino con un solo objetivo.

Estaba desesperado y al borde del desastre, en estos momentos no era mas que un triste vagabundo sin nadie que lo esperara en algún lugar y nada en el bolsillo.

Fue en una de sus estancias en prisión, tras intentar robar víveres, que escucho la leyenda del demonio y de un hombre que hace cincuenta años vendió su alma al diablo a cambio de riquezas y poder.

Interesado por las riquezas y el poder le pidió a los reos que le contaran mas sobre el proceso, algunos se rieron por el infantil interés que demostraba, pero el sujeto que contaba el relato se lo dijo claramente.

"Debes ir a las vías del tren, es el lugar favorito del demonio de la riqueza, entonces, y si tienes suerte, te encontraras con un hombre vestido de negro, cuando lo encuentres no le temas ni salgas huyendo, de lo contrario se apoderara de tu alma por el simple hecho de haberlo visto. Debes decirle a el tu deseo y te lo cumplirá, aunque ya sabes que el precio por cumplirlo es mas alto que cualquier cosa que le pidas"

Y allí estaba, congelado y muerto de hambre, casi sin fuerzas pues lo habían liberado unos momentos antes de que sirvieran la merienda en prisión y llevaba varios días sin comer. Era tal su estado que ni siquiera se percato de la locomotora que venia a toda velocidad hacia el, solo al ser iluminado por el enorme foco logro quitarse de su camino tirandose salvajemente a un costado cayendo de frente al pedregoso suelo y quedando completamente ensordecido por el molesto ruido de los fierros del enorme monstruo metálico de vapor.

Cuando finalmente la locomotora se fue Fusajiro alzo la cabeza y pudo ver, justo al otro lado de la vía, a un hombre muy alto de pie que parecía estar esperando algo mientras miraba a Fusajiro.

El muchacho se quedo paralizado y frió de impresión, era igual que en el relato, sin embargo estaba muy asustado para pedir cualquier cosa. Pensó en correr hasta que recordó lo que le dijeron "ni salgas huyendo, de lo contrario se apoderara de tu alma por el simple hecho de haberlo visto" . Así que se puso de pie y camino hasta el hombre vestido completamente de negro.

Al estar frente a el, el enorme sujeto alzo la mirada revelando sus ojos rojos brillantes como el fuego, esto asusto mucho mas a Fusajiro.

-Se a que vienes... ¿estas dispuesto a pagar el precio que ya conoces?- le pregunto el demonio.

-S...si...si- respondió temeroso.

-Muy bien, formúlame tu deseo.

-Deseo... deseo dejar de tener esta vida de vago... deseo una gran idea... algo que me saque de esta miseria.

-Concedido- el demonio alzo su mano izquierda y un potente brillo salió de ella incrustándose en el pecho de Fusajiro, la sensación de dolor era indescriptible, Fusajiro sentía que su pecho era quemado y desgarrado por mil cuchillas a la vez, pero cuando el brillo desapareció el dolor se fue rápidamente dejando en el pecho de Fusajiro un extraño símbolo similar a una letra N.

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunto el muchacho.

-Paciencia, así como tardaste en decirme tu deseo este tardara en cumplirse.

-¿Pero se concederá?

-Dentro de poco.

-¡Que bien!- Fusajiro dio un salto de alegría hasta que recordó la parte fea del cuento- Y... ejem¿y cuando deberé pagarte?

-Eres un joven codicioso, Fusajiro- respondió el demonio- Tu deseo crecerá mas y mas con los años, yo soy el agradecido, pues dentro de 120 años yo me quedare con todo lo que logres en esta vida, por eso la hora de pagar será la hora de tu muerte, no esperes ir al paraíso pues ya hay un lugar para ti en mi infierno, en mi mundo.

El demonio desapareció tras una cortina de fuego dejando en el aire una maquiavélica y tétrica risa que dejo frió al joven Fusajiro.

Pasaron 2 años exactamente, hasta que Fusajiro tuvo una gran idea. Creo un juego de cartas que fue la sensación de esa época, a pesar de ser un complicado juego fue muy popular y llevo a Fusajiro y a sus descendientes a una vida prospera y abundante en riquezas y lujos. Las cartas se llamaban Hanafuda, y así como lo predijo el demonio el deseo fue creciendo, la empresa fue creciendo y adquirió el nombre de Nintendo que significa "Tarea del cielo".

Finalmente llego la muerte de Fusajiro, la hora de pagar su deuda, mas en la tierra sus descendientes apenas empezaban a disfrutar de las riquezas. Firmando con grandes empresas que ponian sus diseños en las cartas les otorgo muchas mas ganancias.

En 1970 Nintendo comenzó a ganar terreno en el mundo de los videojuegos y llego a convertirse en la gran compañía multinacional que hoy conocemos.

Chile, año 2007, han pasado ya 120 años desde los sucesos en Japón y la amenaza del demonio no tarda en venir.

-Mañana es la prueba¿estas seguro que estudiaste?

-¡Si!. ¡Déjame tranquilo hombre!¡Debo derrotar a este cerdo de Ganondorf, golpeo a la princesa!

Dos hermanos discutían en su habitación en la zona de Maipú, comuna de la gran ciudad Santiago, capital de Chile.

El que parecía estar inmerso en el mundo Zelda se llama Tony, el es un adicto total a los juegos de video, principalmente a los de Nintendo, el único motivo por el que consiguió trabajo fue para comprarse todos sus costosos juegos y consolas. El es de estatura media, tiene 17 años, su cabello es negro, es algo rellenito, no tan gordo como Wario pero si rellenito como Super Mario y siempre viste una divertida gorra azul que varias veces cubre sus ojos negros.

Su hermano, Al, es muy distinto a el, jamás a tocado un videojuego y prefiere los deportes extremos y salir a caminar al aire libre, a diferencia de Tony quien prefiere darse una vuelta por Hyrule o cualquier otro mundo ficticio. Al es mas alto que Tony y mucho mas atlético también, es rubio de ojos azules y varias veces a debido aguantar a Tony quien le pide constantemente que se disfrace de Link las noches de Halloween, Al tiene 19 años y a pesar de lo molesto de Tony lo quiere mucho y lo defiende de cualquier peligro.

-Mientras nuestros padres estén de viaje yo estoy al mando- dijo Al- así que apaga ese Nintendo y ponte a estudiar, no te he visto tomar un libro durante estas ultimas dos semanas y la prueba es en dos días¿acaso no quieres entrar a la universidad?

-Claro que si, pero... pero la princesa necesita que la salve- dijo Tony soltando el control listo para obedecer a su hermano.

-Pues yo creo que la princesa puede esperar en tu Memory Card- como Tony suponía Al se acerco y apago el Nintendo.

Los dos se dirigieron a la habitación del tercer piso, en ella había una computadora, varios libros y una maquina corredora eléctrica, que Al usaba a diario mientras Tony se ponía de cabeza en el computador a estudiar.

Al debía preocuparse de que Tony estudiara y no que se pusiera a jugar los juegos del PC, pero como el necesitaba ejercitarse sus padres compraron esa corredora para que se ejercitara en la misma habitación y de esa forma vigilara a Tony.

-Si te pudieras controlar podría correr al aire libre y no en esta habitación- se quejaba Al.

-No te pongas de malas, estas mas seguro aquí adentro que afuera.

-Si, como no.

-¿Quieres ver mi nuevo juego de carreras en el PC?

-Preferiría verte preparado para rendir la PSU.

-Que molesto...no sabia que el ejercicio te ponía de malas.

-De hecho el ejercicio me hace feliz, deberías intentarlo.

-¿Y ser un cabeza de músculo como tu?, no gracias, yo me quedo gordito.

-Por cierto, llamo Pacman, creyó que le habias comido sus pildoras¡jajaja!- bromeo Al.

-jejeje, no sabia que te sabias los nombres de los personajes.

-Es imposible no tenerlos en la mente si solo hablas de ellos, además de los posters de tu habitación... el único que me gusta es ese de las chicas del juego de autos.

-... Mira encontré unos facsímiles de la PSU... son de la prueba de ciencias.

-A ver, quiero ver si son las mismas preguntas que me hicieron a mi.

Los dos se pegaron al PC revisando el facsímil.

-¡Vaya!- exclamo Tony- ¿Se supone que debo aprender esto?- dijo leyendo una de las preguntas- Denomine en breves palabras el estudio de Einstein sobre la relatividad y ejérzala en acciones actuales¿tienes alguna idea, Al?

-Claro que no- respondió confundido Al- ¿Qué grazna?- pregunto leyendo otra de las preguntas.

-... Definitivamente esto es mucho para ti.

-Creo...las preguntas no eran tan difíciles cuando yo la rendí.

-Yo no se... pero tu diste la PAA yo debo dar la PSU... o como me gusta llamarle, la Play Station Uno. Jajaja.

-A es cierto yo di la Prueba de aptitud Académica... tu darás la estúpida Prueba de Selección Universitaria, no creí que cambiaran tanto.

-Solo si dejaste de estudiar cuando entraste al equipo de atletismo de la Universidad.

-Oye Tony yo todavía estudio... algo, solo lo que debo

-Si claro ¿cuál es la raíz de 112?

-Pues... este...

-jajaja, no sabes... no te preocupes.

-Pues esa es una de las cosas que no necesito estudiar.

-Si, como no.

-Mejor ponte a estudiar o te escondo el enchufe de tu Nintendo.

-Si señor.

Este era un día normal para los dos hermanos, quienes estaban solos en casa desde hace dos semanas pues sus padres estaban de vacaciones en Jamaica y no volverían hasta dentro de cuatro semanas.

Mientras tanto, en Japón, extraños eventos comenzarian a desarrollarse, el edificio central de Nintendo en Kyoto, estallo completamente eliminando a todos los que estaban dentro, lo mismo ocurrió en todas las sucursales de Nintendo alrededor del mundo, el demonio cumplía lo que había dicho hace 120 años, se apoderaba de todo lo que había conseguido el deseo de Fusajiro, de esa forma se quedaba con las almas de todas las personas que trabajaban o tenían algo que ver con la empresa.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!- exclamo Al cuando una gran explosión se escucho a unas cuantas calles de su casa.

Los dos se asomaron por la ventana y vieron como el edificio donde yacía la sucursal de Nintendo Chile, estallaba en mil pedazos y se destruía cayendo sobre cientos de personas inocentes.

-¿Qué ocurrió, Al?- pregunto Tony asustado.

-No tengo idea.- de repente escucharon unas risas provenientes de la sala de la casa- ¿qué fue eso?

-Parece que alguien entro a la casa.

-Déjamelo a mi- Al, tomo sus bastones de defensa personal y bajo par ver de quien se trataba.

-Tengamos cuidado- dijo Tony siguiéndolo en silencio.

Cuando llegaron a la sala se toparon con la cosa mas extraña que jamás hubieran imaginado, un pequeño mono con chaqueta roja y gorro de mismo color, similar a un chimpancé corría de un lugar a otro destrozándolo todo, sin embargo no era algo humano, o real, mas bien parecía una caricatura, una caricatura en el mundo real.

-¿Didi Kong?- dijo Tony sorprendido.

-¿Didi que?

-Didi Kong... es el mono de mi juego de game boy... ¿y mi game boy?- Tony vio a un rincón donde estaba el cartucho de DKC2 calcinado, ya inservible.

-Es imposible- dijo Al.

-Ya se... pero lo estamos viendo.

De repente Didi Kong se quedo mirándolos fijamente y sonrió, parecía inofensivo, pero cuando los hermanos se calmaron se tiro contra ellos con sus filosos dientes listos para morder.

-¡Cuidado!- Al quito a Tony del camino del mono y golpeo al agresor fuertemente con los bastones, al ser golpeado el mono se desvaneció en humo morado y no volvió a ser visto, en su lugar quedo un pequeño naipe con el dibujo de Didi en el.- ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!... ¿dónde rayos compras estos juegos?

-Oye esto jamás me había pasado antes... que es eso- Tony tomo la carta y se quedo mirando otra cosa que salió tras el sillón, lo reconoció inmediatamente, era un ShyGuy armado con una lanza, rápidamente ataco a los hermanos. Al bloqueo su ataque provocando que la lanza quedara clavada en uno de los bastones, entonces Tony se acerco e, imitando a su héroe Súper Mario, dio un salto y aplasto a ShyGuy quien se desvaneció igual que Didi dejando un naipe con la foto del ShyGuy recientemente eliminado.- Oye, esto es divertido.

-No creas... ¿cómo vamos a explicarle este desastre a nuestros padres?, y suelta esos naipes, no sabes que son- dijo Al mirando el desastre causado anteriormente por Didi.

De repente se escucharon cientos de pasos provenientes de todas partes de la casa, eran mas de 10 koopas, todos venían enojados y rodearon a los dos hermanos.

-¿Crees poder aplastarlos a todos, Tony?

-Ni que fuera el verdadero Súper Mario.

-Entonces¿qué sugieres?, tu te enfrentas a estas cosas a diario en el Nintendo.

-Pues... sugiero que corramos por nuestras vidas.

-... Me parece un buen plan.

-¡¡¡AAAAAHHHH!!!!

Los dos hermanos salieron a toda velocidad por la puerta y escaparon hacia la calle solo para encontrarse con algo peor, la calle estaba llena de gente que escapaba de ShyGuys, Koopas, Kremling y otros personajes de videojuegos.

-¿Qué clase de juego es este?- se pregunto Tony.

Continuara...

En el proximo capitulo: Mientras G.U.N , una agencia militar internacional trata de controlar la amenaza de las denominadas "Criaturas Nintendo", Al y Tony descubriran el secreto de los extraños naipes y una parte del enigma tras el ataque de estas criaturas a la tierra... Nos vemos en el proximo cap. ¡Pika-pika! 


	2. El secreto de los naipes

El Hechizo Hanafuda

CAP.2: El secreto de los naipes.

Los dos hermanos salieron a toda velocidad por la puerta y escaparon hacia la calle solo para encontrarse con algo peor, la calle estaba llena de gente que escapaba de ShyGuys, Koopas, Kremling y otros personajes de videojuegos.

-¿Qué clase de juego es este?- exclamo Tony.

-¿Qué hacemos?, ni la casa es un lugar seguro... ¡cuidado!: Un koopa se lanzo contra ellos pero Al lo golpeo fuertemente con el baston que le quedaba y lo arrojo al suelo, el koopa siguió vivo gracias a su duro caparazón pero huyo debido al duro golpe- Eso fue fácil.

-Me gustaría que dijeras eso cuando aparezca Bowser.

-¿El candidato presidencial?

-¡No, tonto! El dragón grandote.

-Ah... bueno¿adonde vamos?, la casa no es un lugar seguro, esta llena de criaturas, y las calles están llenas de monstruos iguales.

-¿Crees que en donde están mamá y papá este pasando lo mismo?

-No lo se... puede ser posible.

-Deberíamos ir a ver.

-Si claro, iremos ahora mismo¡no seas tonto!, ellos están en Jamaica a miles de kilómetros¿crees que podríamos llegar?

-Nada perderíamos intentándolo.

-Se ve que eres tonto.

-¿Oye, que es eso?

De repente varios helicópteros del ejercito sobrevolaron la zona junto a miles de soldados y cientos de tanques y camiones armados, en un costados tenían un emblema azul con la palabra "Gun" .

-Oh, ese el ejercito internacional, de seguro vienen a ayudarnos.

En efecto, los soldados del ejercito Gun comenzaron a lanzarse con todo contra las poderosas y escurridizas criaturas que no dejaban de atacar a la gente, Tony logro ver como los soldados también recolectaban las cartas de los monstruos que eliminaban.

-¡Mira, Al!- le dijo a su hermano- Te dije que estas cosas eran importantes, ellos también las están recogiendo.

-Tal vez debas entregárselas a ellos.

-Claro que no... oye tengo una idea¿por qué no vamos hacia allá?

-¿A dónde?

-Hacia allá- Tony indicaba hacia las ruinas del edificio que se había desplomado por completo anteriormente.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque allá estaba la oficina de Nintendo y estas criaturas son de Nintendo, tal vez encontremos respuestas.

-Es la idea mas estúpida que has tenido, mejor voy a decirle a los soldados que nos ayuden a quitar a esas extrañas tortugas de la casa.

-Ve tu, yo voy para allá.

-¡No, espera!

Tony corrió a toda velocidad hacia el edificio con Al siguiéndole el paso, a pesar de que Al no creía hallar nada allá siguió a Tony para protegerlo de cualquier peligro, pese a que los soldados estaban haciendo un buen trabajo encargándose de las criaturas aun habían muchas mas sueltas por la ciudad.

Mientras corrían por la ciudad los chicos eran atacados por las salvajes criaturas, pero Al se atrevía a enfrentarlas con el baston mientras Tony no hacia mas que seguir corriendo.

Al llegar a las ruinas del edificio no encontraron mas que cadáveres y escombros.

-Te dije que no hallaríamos nada- decía Al- este lugar no es mas que un gran cementerio.

-¿Qué es eso?- al parecer Tony había hallado algo, al acercarse vieron que era una enorme caja negra con el logotipo de Nintendo en ella.

-Es un radio de trasmisión, los conozco, no creo que sirva.- para sorpresa de Al la maquina comenzó a sonar cuando Tony la encendio.

-Que genial, la hice funcionar... al parecer alguien esta hablando.

-... la maldición... empezó... a todos los emple... se les ruega ... dejar las localidades... huyan... los monstruos atacaran sin piedad... el demonio los lidera.- el transmisor dejo de funcionar allí.

-¿El demonio los lidera?¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

-No lo se... al parecer sabia que esto pasaría y le pide a todos los que trabajan en edificios de Nintendo que los abandonen... aunque creo que el mensaje llego un poco tarde para acá.

-¡Pika. Pika!- se escucho la voz de una pequeña criatura amarilla que miraba a los chicos desde lejos acercándose lentamente.

-Que tierno, es un Pikachu.- dijo Tony feliz de ver a uno en persona.

-Ten cuidado, sabes que esas cosas pueden atacar a las personas.

-Pero en tan tierno y adorable.

Pero el pequeño monstruo de bolsillo cambio su adorable cara por una de enojo y sin dudarlo ataco a los chicos con un impresionante ataque trueno, Al aparto a Tony y trato de detener el impacto con su baston pero tras recibir la descarga esta misma lo empujo a varios metros de distancia quedando inconsciente, ahora Tony se encontraba solo e indefenso contra el monstruo Pikachu quien lo ataco de misma forma que hizo con Al. Tony, a pesar de su forma, logro esquivar apenas el ataque pero el rayo golpeo su bolsillo provocando que sus pantalones comenzaran a incendiarse. Tony corrió como loco de un lado hacia otro hasta que resolvió rodar en el suelo, lo cual sirvió para que estos se apagaran y no siguieran consumiéndose, pero mientras hacia esos sus cartas de ShyGuy y Didi Kong salieron de su bolsillo, el las tomo rápidamente, entonces, cuando Pikachu se disponía a atacar nuevamente el tenia su carta de Didi Kong en la mano, la cual comenzó a brillar y para su sorpresa Didi Kong volvió a aparecer. Solo que esta vez no se veía tan salvaje, al contrario se veía mas alegre y feliz junto a Tony.

-¿Didi Kong?- Tony no sabia lo que pasaba, pero Didi Kong, al reaparecer lo saludo con la cola y luego salió en su defensa atacando a Pikachu, fue una batalla entre criaturas, Pikachu atacaba a Didi con truenos pero el pequeño mono era muy rápido para esos simples ataques, entonces se puso tras Pikachu y mordió su cola fuertemente provocando que Pikachu gritara de dolor.

-¿Al, estas bien?- Tony corrió hasta su hermano mayor quien ya despertaba, no tenia heridas graves.

-Si... ¿qué esta pasando¡ ese mono!

-No te preocupes, es de los nuestros ahora.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Pues digamos que ya descubrí el secretito de estas cartas, jeje.

-¿En serio?¿Y cuál es?

-Observa- Tony tomo la carta de ShyGuy y la alzo- ¡Ve ShyGuy!

Entonces la carta brillo y, al igual que Didi Kong, el ShyGuy apareció listo para ayudar a los hermano, entonces los dos pelearon contra Pikachu derrotándolo finalmente, Pikachu se convirtió en un simple naipe al igual que los otros dos quienes, después de la pelea, volvieron a su forma de carta a las manos de Tony.

-Es increíble- comento Al.

-Sip, jeje, ahora tenemos tres cartas.

Pero ni siquiera tiempo para celebrar tuvieron, pues repentinamente los dos hermanos se vieron rodeados por mas Pikachus, todos ellos se veían igual de molestos que el anterior.

-¿Crees que tu carta de Pikachu le gane a estos?

-Ni que fuera Mewtwo.

-¿Entonces que hacemos?

-pues... sugiero que volvamos a correr por nuestras vidas.

-Me parece un buen plan.

-¡¡¡AAAAAHHHH!!!- ambos hermanos volvieron a salir corriendo mientras eran perseguidos por la horda de Pikachus eléctricos.

CONTINUARA...

En el siguiente capitulo: Viejos amigos aparecen, Tony y Al descubren que Jamaica se encuentra en grandes problemas por lo que se hace inminente un viaje para salvar a sus padres. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ¡ Wha ha ha ha ha ha ha! 


	3. El Rey de los Koopas

Hanafuda

CAP.3: El rey de los koopas.

-¡Uff, uff! Con estos finales acabare pronto con estos kilos de mas ¿no crees?

-¿Qué finales?

-Siempre terminamos escapando de estas criaturas.

-Es que la ciudad entera esta llena de monstruos despiadados... ¡Cuidado Tony, allí va una de esas tortugas!

-Eso es un Squirtle- respondió Tony a ver la criatura la cual Al se refería.

-Como sea, ten cuidado.

-Por supuesto- Tony corrió hasta Squirtle y, de una patada en el trasero lo derroto transformándolo en naipe como a todos los que derrotaba dejando a Al boquiabierto de la impresión.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso?

-La verdad siempre quise patear a un Squirtle, me cae mal ese pokemon.

-¡¡¡Yoohoo!!!¡¡¡Tony, Al!!!- los llamo una bella chica de cabello rojo vestida con un corto y ajustado vestido rosa y unos botines rojos- ¡Vengan pronto!- los llamaba desde un enorme jeep manejado por su padre.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Cindy?- le pregunto Tony acercándose al vehículo.

-Pues vamos a escapar de la ciudad, vengan los llevamos, se que están sin sus padres.

Los dos hermanos aceptaron la invitación y entraron al enorme jeep en donde viajaban Cindy y su padre, se dirigían al aeropuerto en donde tomarían el avión privado del padre de Cindy y viajarían a Australia por un tiempo, era uno de los pocos lugares en el mundo en los cuales no habían rastros de las criaturas.

El viaje se hizo muy largo y en el camino el padre de Cindy arrollaba a cuanta criatura Nintendo podía riéndose de su poderío en las calles mientras los muchachos lo miraban algo asustados pero Cindy solo se reía, su padre era un viejo veterano de guerra que amaba vivir momentos como estos, es mas se hubiera quedado a luchar el mismo contra los monstruos pero ahora debía encargarse de mantener a salvo a su hija.

-Yo también tengo algunas cartas- dijo Cindy a los muchachos cuando Tony le conto lo de las cartas y le mostró las que había logrado conseguir- Pero no sabia que tenían poderes.

-Pues si que los tienen- dijo Tony sacando las que tenia- yo tengo a Didi Kong, un ShyGuy, un Pikachu y un Squirtle¿cuáles tienes tu?

-Yo tengo dos de esas tortugas verdes... koopas, un goomba y un zombi.

-¡Wauh¿cómo lo conseguiste?!- pregunto Al tras ver el dibujo de la horrenda criatura.

-Le volé la cabeza con mi escopeta- respondió el padre de Cindy al oír la pregunta.

-...gulp... que, que bien- respondió Al.

-¿Cómo saben que en Australia no hay criaturas?- pregunto Tony.

-Gracias a esto- el hombre le enseño a Tony una gran radio de transistores que tenia a su lado en el vehículo- Con esta cosa podemos interceptar las conversaciones del ejercito GUN, declararon a Australia como una zona segura a la cual evacuaran a la gente que puedan, nosotros vamos hacia allá.

-¿En serio?... podría saber el estado de otros países- pregunto Tony interesado en la radio.

-¿Para que quieres saber la condición de otro lugares, Tony?- le pregunto Cindy.

-Quiero saber como están las cosas en Jamaica, nuestros padres viajaron hacia allá y no hemos sabido nada de ellos desde que las criaturas comenzaron a atacar.

-Tal vez pueda hacer el intento.

-Gracias señor Sident.

-Por favor, chico, solo llámame Phil.

-De acuerdo señor... digo Phil.

-Veamos...- Phil comenzó a girar las perillas de la radio sin dejar de conducir, para ver si escuchaban algo que les fuera de interés, pero solo oían llamadas de auxilio, alertas y otras tonterías- Parece que no encontraremos nada de Jamaica.

-Por favor, papi, intenta otra vez.

-Esta bien, amorcito- Phil lo intento una vez mas y esta vez si logro darle al clavo, pero no eran buenas noticias, Jamaica era una de las zonas mas afectadas por lo cual se había dejado en estado de cuarentena hasta que las criaturas desaparecieran del lugar.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, era como si directamente hubieran oído que los padres de Tony y Al hubieran muerto, de repente Cindy decidió romper el silencio.

-¡Relájense chicos, estoy segura que ellos están bien, es mas los encontraremos?- esta declaración dejo a todos confundidos.

-¿A que te refieres, Cindy?

-Viajaremos a Jamaica a buscar a tus padres tonto¡Duh!

-Pero... hijita...

-Por favoooooor, papiiii- una vez mas Cindy convencía a su padre como siempre.

-... Estem... esta bien hijita, después de todo la cosa mas importante para una persona son sus padres, muchachos, los ayudaremos a llegar a Jamaica y encontrar a sus padres.

-¿En serio?¡Fantástico!- Tony y Al abrazaron a Phil y a Cindy tras la noticia que les devolvió la alegría.

Finalmente llegaron al aeropuerto, este lugar estaba infestado de criaturas Nintendo así que el paso era difícil, pero los muchachos usaban los poderes de sus cartas para eliminar a sus enemigos, a la vez que Al usaba su poderoso baston y el padre de Cindy le volaba los sesos a las criaturas con su magnifica mágnum.

-¡Allá esta nuestro avión!- dijo Phil señalando un jet de combate.

-¡¿Ese es su avión? es mas bien un jet de combate- dijo impresionado Al.

-Así es pero caemos todos, jeje.

Corrieron hacia el pero un terrible y enorme monstruo se interpuso en su camino.

-¡¡¡Grooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrhhh!!!

-To... Tony... ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!

-Es Bowser, Al... ¡Es Bowser!

-Ningún dragón obeso me impedirá llegar a mi jet- Phil saco de su chaqueta un rifle de asalto y ataco al rey de los koopas, pero Bowser se refugio en su caparazón y comenzó a dar giros rápidamente por toda la pista de aterrizaje, era muy rápido a pesar de su tamaño y le falto poco para aplastar a Cindy, afortunadamente Al la saco del camino a tiempo quedando a salvo ambos.

-¿Cómo lo detenemos, Tony?-pregunto Al a su hermano.

-Pues... tiene tantas formas de morirse... pero nosotros no somos súper Mario, ni siquiera tenemos una carta que se le parezca.

-Podríamos intentarlo con las nuestras.

-Buena idea Cindy- Tony y Cindy liberaron a sus criaturas.

Al mirar al zombi Bowser quedo paralizado, momento aprovechado por Pikachu para atacarlo con un Attack Trueno que lo saco de su caparazón, los koopas y el ShyGuy se arrojaron contra el pero Bowser los vio y uso sus garras para contraatacar, ShyGuy y un koopa lograron escapar pero el otro koopa no tuvo mejor suerte y se convirtió en humo morado y esta vez desapareció para siempre.

-¡Mi tortuguita!- se entristeció Cindy.

-Así que eso le pasa a las criaturas al ser eliminadas por segunda vez¿eh?... ¡¡¡Squirtle, Chorro de Agua!!!

La pequeña tortuga disparo contra el perverso dragón, todo era parte de un plan creado por Furank.

-¡¡¡Ahora Pikachu, Attack Trueno, una vez mas!!!

Así lo hizo la ratita amarilla, la electricidad en Bowser fue tanta que no lo soporto y cayo vencido en forma de un naipe que Tony atrapo con facilidad.

-¡Oye damelo, ese Bowser elimino a uno de los míos, lo merezco- se quejaba Cindy.

-Olvídalo, yo lo derrote.

-Niños, no quiero interrumpir, pero mejor nos vamos de una vez- dijo Phil al ver como una manada de koopas se acercaba a ellos con malas intenciones.

-¡¡¡AAAAAHHHH!!!- los tres hombres salieron corriendo en dirección al jet.

-¿Por qué corren, si tenemos al rey de estas cosas- Cindy le arrebato la carta de Bowser a Tony y lo libero, en un instante apareció de nuevo el malvado rey de los koopas, esta vez del lado de los buenos y obedeció a Cindy-¡Derrota a esas tortuguitas malas!

Bowser respiro profundo y en un momento soltó una poderosa flama que acabo con todos los koopas, pero el fuego fue tan potente que incluso las cartas se consumieron por las llamas.

-Así es como yo hago las cosas- dijo Cindy celebrando junto a su Bowser- ¡No huyo como los cobardes!¡jejejejejejejeje!- dijo burlándose de los tres hombres que la miraban sorprendidos.

CONTINUARA...

En el proximo capitulo: El viaje hasta Jamaica estara lleno de peligros, desde pokemons voladores hasta las mas extrañas criaturas Nintendo que se empeñaran en evitar el viaje. ¡Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo¡Bip boop bip! 


	4. Combate aereo

Hanafuda

CAP.4: Combate aéreo.

El jet de combate con sus cuatro integrantes ya surcaba los cielos de la Pampa Argentina, desde arriba se podía ver los cuantiosos daños que causaban las criaturas que eran enfrentadas por cientos de soldados del ejercito GUN que guardaban las cartas en contenedores especiales al derrotar a los monstruos.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?- preguntaba Tony.

-¡Deja de preguntar eso!- le reclamaba Al-¡Ya me tiene loco esa preguntita!

-Jamaica queda asquerosamente lejos- dijo Cindy- pero con este jet llegaremos en poco tiempo, así que no se molesten y disfruten el viaje.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- exclamo Phil al ver un extraño objeto acercándose a gran velocidad.

-Tony... estoy seguro que tu sabes que demonios es esa cosa- le dijo su hermano.

-Pues...es... es la nave interespacial de Samus Aran.

-¿Y quien demonios es ese?

-Samus es una chica, señor Phil.

-Sea lo que sea viene muy a prisa contra nosotros.

-¿La vas a evadir, papá?

-Claro que no, es una de esas criaturas, es mi oportunidad de probar los mísiles de este bebé.

-¡¿Qué?!

Phil no dudo en disparar contra la nave de Samus sin saber que esta se encontraba protegida por un poderoso escudo de energía, el cual provoco que el misil estallara, aun así Phil no se rindió y le dio con todo su armamento a la nave. De repente, desde la nave surgió un inmenso cañón el cual disparo un poderoso láser que Phil eludió con facilidad.

-¿Ja¿acaso pensó que con eso me eliminaría?

-Tu puedes¡contra ella, papá!

De pronto, una figura muy extraña, como un robot salió de la escotilla superior y preparo una especie de arma que tenia en su brazo.

-¡Es ella, es Samus!- exclamo Tony.

-A mi me parece mas un robot que una muchacha- reclamo Al- ¿Seguro es ella?

-Claro que si, bajo ese frió exterior se oculta una sexy rubia de ojos verdes y silueta deslumbrante que dejaría a su merced a cualquiera que la viera.

Los tres quedaron babeando ante la imagen visual que apareció en sus mentes con esas palabras.

-¡¡¡No se olviden que es nuestra enemiga!!!- grito Cindy.

-Ejem... cierto hijita¡Acabémosla!

Phil inicio el ataque pero Samus logro evadirlo y comenzó a dispararle a la cabina, con sus poderosos disparos destruyo la cubierta, una fuerte corriente de aire amenazo con jalar al exterior a cualquiera pero estaban firmemente sujetos con cinturones de seguridad, excepto uno, Tony salió disparado por los aires sin que nadie pudiera impedirlo.

-¡¡¡Tony!!!

-¡Papá, ayúdalo!

-No puedo hacer nada, esa cosa no deja de atacar y no hay forma de que pueda atraparlo en el aire a esta velocidad¡No puedo hacer nada!

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!- gritaba Tony creyendo que este seria su fin- ¡¡¡Me voy a morir y me iré directo al infierno!!!

De repente su caída se detuvo sobre algo suave y esponjado, al mirar hacia abajo descubrió que había caído sobre un enorme pájaro, una de las criaturas mas bien.

-¡Pidgeot!- exclamo al ver lo que era.

El pajarraco no estaba muy feliz con su huésped por lo que comenzó a sacudirse de un lado a otro, Tony no podía sostenerse y, enojado, le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Pidgeot, el pájaro grito y se transformo en un naipe que Tony atrapo mientras reiniciaba su carrera directo al suelo, afortunadamente invoco a Pidgeot nuevamente quien ahora era un aliado suyo y se salvo por un pelo de acabar como calcomanía en el pavimento, pero ya estaba a salvo y volvió con los demás que se encontraban en graves problemas peleando contra la intrépida Samus Aran.

-¡Oye ¿ese no es tu hermano sobre un pájaro gigante?!

-Si... es el¡Tony!

-¡Hola a todos!- les saludo Tony- ¡Parece que esta tipa les esta dando lata!

-¡Oye yo no soy una latera!- reclamo Cindy.

-¡Me refería a Samus!... tonta.

-¡Ah!... si, jijiji.

-¡Yo me encargo!

-Espera¿qué vas a hacer?

Tony no respondió, solo voló hasta la nave de Samus y descendió de Pidgeot preparándose para una batalla contra la bella guerrera.

-Veamos de que estas echa Samus- dijo sacando sus cartas- ¡Ve ShyGuy!

ShyGuy salió de su prisión naipe y corrió para atacar a Samus con su filosa lanza, pero la cazadora contrarresto el ataque con un disparo que golpeo a ShyGuy dejándolo fuera de combate.

-¡Rayos!- se quejo Tony cuando ShyGuy volvió a ser naipe- ¡Ve Pikachu!

La rata amarilla ataco con un potente relámpago pero Samus lo esquivo, aun así Pikachu era mas rápido y la alcanzo propinándole un poderoso golpe de cola de hierro arrojando a Samus a los suelos, momento en el que Phil aprovecho y disparo su ultimo misil a la nave.

-¡¡¡Rápido, muchacho, súbete a tu pájaro y baja de allí que va a explotar!!!

-¡Solo una cosa mas...¡Pikachu Attack Trueno!

Pikachu uso nuevamente su trueno para salvar la situación eliminando a Samus quien se convirtió en una carta que voló por el aire hasta chocar contra la cara de Phil.

-¿Qué demon...?

-Ahora es tuya papi- le dijo Cindy.

-No es justo yo quería a Samus- se molesto Tony pero cuando la nave empezó a destruirse subio a Pidgeot y se fue del lugar.

-¡Lo hiciste muy bien, Tony!

-No fue difícil... jejeje, pero ahora solo debemos volar hasta Jamaica.

Continuara...

En el próximo capitulo: Las cosas en Jamaica marchan peor de lo que se pensaba y encima de todo los padres de Al y Tony no aparecen por ningún lado, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ¡Yoshiiiiii! 


	5. La Isla Tropical

Hanafuda

Cap.5: La Isla Tropical.

-Después de un largo periodo de vuelo de paz y tranquilidad viendo como Phil se divertía disparándole a cuanta criatura se le aparecía por delante, los muchachos llegaron a Jamaica, desde el aire la bella isla paradisíaca parecía un infierno lleno de monstruos despiadados y personas que huían aterradas.

-Debemos buscar un lugar seguro donde aterrizar- interrumpió Phil- en Tierra las cosas se ven difíciles, afortunadamente yo tengo mi mágnum y mi rifle de asalto y ustedes sus cartas.

-Podemos aterrizar allí, Papi- dijo Cindy señalando el aeropuerto de Air Jamaica, al parecer era el único lugar.

El Jet de combate logro aterrizar sano y salvo.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- se pregunto Al- hace un momento veíamos las calles llenas de criaturas pero ahora no escucho nada¿habrá pasado algo grave?

-Olvídate de eso por ahora- recomendó Phil- debemos encontrar a sus padres¿saben donde están?

-Si- respondió Tony- dijeron que se hospedarían en el hotel "Couples Sans Souci" ubicado en Bahía Montego.

-Bien, necesitamos desplazarnos rápidamente de alguna forma, no podemos ir por las calles a pie.

-Papi tu puedes hacer que este jeep funcione conectando sus cables- dijo Cindy quien ya estaba instalada en un enorme vehículo todo terreno.

-Pues... si claro- respondió Phil impresionado.

En menos de 10 minutos ya se encontraban recorriendo las calles de Jamaica en dirección a la bella bahía Montego, para sorpresa del grupo las calles estaban desiertas, muy distinto a lo que habían visto hace unos momentos desde el aire.

-Me pregunto que ocurrió con toda la gente.

-Lo mas seguro es que se hayan refugiado en refugios anti-bombas o en sus sótanos- comento Phil- la situación aquí si es critica.

-¿Creo que escuche algo allá atrás?- Cindy se volteo a ver pero no vio nada solo la destrucción que había en el lugar.

-Hijita, vamos a 120 kilómetros por hora¿cómo puedes haber oído algo?

-No lo se, escuche algo, como la risa de un niño.

-Esta decidido, Cindy se volvió loca- se burlo Tony.

-Tu cállate o le diré a mi Bowser que te golpee.

-¿A si? Pues lánzalo, lo aplastare como una mosca!

Mientras el parcito peleaba como niños pequeños, Al los miraba sin mucho interés, solo esperaba encontrar luego a sus padres, toda la calma y soledad que se sentía en las calles le provocaba escalofríos. De repente sintió algo mojando su brazo, se alarmo y rápidamente quito su brazo de la ventana, no vio nada pero su brazo estaba cubierto por una especie de baba.

-¿Al que te paso?- le pregunto su hermano al ver el extraño liquido en su brazo.

-No lo se, pero algo nos esta persiguiendo- respondió Al algo asustado, rápidamente tomo su baston de combate para defenderse.

-A mas de cien kilómetros por hora no creo, quien podría estar siguiéndonos- insistió Phil.

-Tal vez lo que te lleno de baba sea lo mismo que hizo desaparecer a todas las personas de las calles- comento Cindy viendo el brazo de Al, no estaba herido solo lleno de baba.

-¿Pero quien pudo ser?

-Posiblemente alguna de las terroríficas criaturas del juego Eternal Darkness- respondió Tony.

-Bueno, estamos llegando al Hotel- interrumpió Phil.

-Ah, no, yo no pienso bajar si alguna de las criaturas de ese horrendo juego están sueltas- se quejo Cindy.

-No te preocupes, hijita, yo te protegeré ¿recuerdas como le volé los sesos a ese zombi que nos ataco en casa?

-Como olvidarlo, me hizo devolver el desayuno... esta bien, si voy.

Dejando la seguridad del vehículo el grupo comenzó su búsqueda por todo el hotel, en ningún momento pensaron en separarse pero la búsqueda era inútil, al igual que las calles el hotel estaba completamente deshabitado, ni criaturas, ni personas ni animales, algo que llamo la atención de Cindy es que en las cocinas y comedores del hotel tampoco había comida –"Que extraño"- pensó.

-Ya hemos buscado por todos lados- se quejo Phil- esto me esta desesperando.

-Tony, deja de tocarme la pierna ¿quieres?- se quejo Al.

-¿Qué te pasa? Yo no te he tocado nada, Bro.

-Pero tu eres el único a mi lado- entonces los dos hermanos se voltearon y descubrieron una enorme lengua rosada que tocaba y babeaba la pierna de Al como si lo estuviera probando, tras ser descubierta la lengua entro a la boca de su dueño, un divertido y pequeño dinosaurio de tierna mirada y color verde.

-¡Es Yoshi!- dijo Tony.

-Es tan lindo- dijo Cindy.

-Esa es la cosa que me babeo el brazo- se quejo al, de repente el Yoshi volvió a estirar su lengua rápidamente para atacar a Al pero el joven lo esquivo, la lengua siguió su trayectoria chocando con Phil quedando pegada a él, luego la lengua volvió a Yoshi con todo y Phil, Yoshi acababa de tragarse a Phil enterito frente a sus propios ojos.

-¡¡¡Esa cosa se comió a mi papá!!!

-¡¡¡Corran!!!

Los tres jóvenes emprendieron la retirada mientras el Yoshi los perseguía a toda velocidad.

-¡Esa cosa si que es rápida!- se quejo Al.

-Veamos si puede con esto- Tony invoco a Pikachu y le ordeno atacar a Yoshi pero desde una ventana apareció otro yoshi, uno morado, el dinosaurio se trago a Pikachu como si nada y salió huyendo- ¡Pikachu!

De pronto dos yoshis mas, uno de color azul y otro rosa bloquearon el paso de los chicos.

-¡Hay mas de estas cosas!- exclamo Cindy

-En realidad los yoshis son cientos- dijo Tony.

-¡Es hora de usar todo lo que tenemos!-Cindy invoco a Bowser, al verlo los yoshis corrieron espantados pero el rey de los koopas fue mas rápido y los calcino convirtiéndolos en naipe, sin embargo de los naipes salieron tres personas, dos del yoshi rosa y una del azul.

-¿Qué paso?

-Al fin, estamos fuera de esa criatura- se alegro uno de los hombres.

-Esas criaturas se han comido a todos los habitantes de la isla también todos los animales y toda la comida, son insaciables.- dijo otro.

-Así que eso es lo que le paso a la gente de la isla¡Bowser, acaba con el yoshi que se comió a mi padre- Bowser obedeció a su dueña aplastando al yoshi verde que pretendía escapar, cuando se transformo en un naipe apareció Phil junto a seis personas mas-¡Increíble! Papi estas bien- Cindy corrió a los brazos de su padre.

-Si, hijita, gracias por todo, en realidad estábamos muy apretados en el estomago de esa criatura.

-Los yoshis se han comido a todos en la isla y aun quedan muchos mas sueltos, debemos acabar con todos para rescatara las personas y a nuestros padres¿pero como?

-Ya lo se- exclamo Al- síganme.

Todos siguieron a Al hasta la piscina del hotel la cual se encontraba vacía, Al les pidió que liberaran a sus criaturas y que les ordenaran recolectar comida, de esa forma los monstruitos trabajaron en equipo y pronto llenaron la piscina con las mas deliciosas frutas que lograron encontrar en la isla.

-¡Ya entiendo, Al!- dijo Tony- El aroma de la comida atraerá a todos los yoshis de la isla y así los atraparemos.

-Claro que no, solo tenia hambre.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Es broma, es broma, claro que es una trampa para los yoshis, pero ahora debemos ocultarnos.

Todos se ocultaron en una habitación con vista a la piscina, poco a poco muchos yoshis comenzaron a aparecer, de pronto la piscina llena de comida se lleno con mas de mil yoshis que comían como desesperados.

-Se ven tan lindos- dijo Cindy- pero son tan malvados.

-¿Cómo los eliminamos a todos?- pregunto Tony- cuando nos vean empezaran a atacar con su lenguas pegajosas y babosas y estaremos perdidos.

-Déjamelo a mi- Phil saco de su mochila un enorme explosivo dejando impresionado a todos- ¡Es hora de sacar la basura!

Phil arrojo el explosivo justo al centro de la piscina la cual estallo en mil pedazos con todo y yoshis, cuando el humo se disipo las ruinas de la piscina estaban llenas de naipes yoshi y gente algo mareada y desorientada pero todos estaban ilesos.

-¡Pika pika!- el Pikachu de Tony volvió a el feliz de verlo.

-Pikachu- Tony lo recibió contento.

-Tony mira allá- al noto algo entre la multitud, eran sus padres, y estaban sanos y salvos, los muchachos corrieron hasta sus padres quienes los recibieron con un enorme abrazo.

-Que contento estoy de veros.

Continuara...

En el proximo capitulo: Todo parece estar volviendo a la normalidad, pero el regreso a casa sera mucho mas peligroso de lo que se esperaban y Al debera luchar solo contra un joven rubio de orejas larga vestido de verde, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo ¡¡¡AAAYYYAAAAHHH!!! 


	6. Link, el decimo pasajero

Hanafuda

Cap.6: Link, el décimo pasajero.

Esa misma noche la gente en la isla se organizo para organizar una gran fiesta en celebración por haber librado la isla de esos malévolos yoshis, posteriormente algunos enviados del ejercito GUN llegaron a la isla, tras verla en paz le pidieron a los habitantes que entregaran voluntariamente los naipes que poseían advirtiéndoles que podrían ser criaturas peligrosas, fueron pocos los que obedecieron, lo que si es seguro es que todos se quedaron con, al menos, un yoshi como mascota, pues es imposible resistirse a la adorable mirada de los yoshis.

-Todo este ambiente me recuerda al final del juego Súper Mario Sunshine- comento Tony mientras comía un delicioso jamón recostado en la playa junto a Al y Cindy viendo el atardecer.

-No me hables de videojuegos- le dijo Al- al menos durante un muy buen tiempo.

-Mi papi hablo con los GUN, dijeron que las criaturas están empezando a ser controladas en todo el mundo, lo mejor será volver a Chile antes de que empiecen los saqueos a las casas vacías de los que huyeron.

-No se preocupen por eso chicos, nuestros padres están haciendo los arreglos, esta noche partimos de vuelta a Chile en un gran yate- dijo Al.

-Que bien, navegaremos bajo las estrellas¿no les parece romántico, chicos?- comento Cindy.

-Para nada- respondieron al mismo tiempo ambos hermanos.

El resto de la tarde paso tranquila y sin problemas, los residentes de la isla comenzaron a reconstruir los cuantiosos daños con ayuda de los yoshis que estaban llenos de energía y ganas de ayudar a sus respectivos dueños.

Poco a poco el sol termino por ocultarse revelando el despejado y estrellado cielo azul de la noche jamaiquina, ya era el momento para que los chicos y los padres abandonaran los festejos de la isla y se embarcaran de vuelta a su país. Phil quería regresar en su avión de combate pero los soldados GUN no permitían que ningún transporte aéreo despegara por un tiempo pues aun en los cielos se ocultaban criaturas Nintendo, a pesar de insistir el viejo veterano de guerra fue convencido por Cindy de que en yate seria mas divertido volver a Chile.

-Buenos días- les saludo, un joven hombre de 27 años al subir al yate- Mi nombre es Joel, yo seré el capitán del barco hasta que lleguemos a Chile.

-Pues mas te vale hacerlo bien- le critico Phil subiendo de mala manera ¡Demonios, aquí también hay criaturas!

-No se asuste- le pidió Joel- esas tres criaturas están bajo mi mando, yo los derrote y tome sus naipes.

-¿Qué son Tony?- le pregunto Al.

-Pues ese que parece calamar es un Tentacool, el del medio es un Toad, son muy serviciales, y ese alto de allá es un zora... que raro, creí que los zoras hablaban.

-Así es- respondió la criatura para sorpresa de todos- Mi nombre es Nym, soy un zora como dijiste.

Nym es un zora, como ya saben, es de la misma edad de Joel y ambos comparten la misma pasión por surcar las olas.

-Lo atrape cuando trataba de robarse mi yate- comento Joel- logre asestarle un puñetazo en la boca del estomago y lo vencí.

-Pobrecito- dijo Cindy acercándose a Nym quien se sonrojo un poco- ¿Y no te dolió?

-Solo un poco- respondió Nym- Pero ahora siento gran admiración y respeto por el capitán Joel.

-Yo también, yo también- exclamo el pequeño Toad con una infantil y divertida voz.

-¡El enano también habla!- exclamo Oliver, el padre de Al y Fura.

-Si, los toad también hablan y siempre me han parecido muy adorables y chistosos- dijo Tony agachándose para saludar al pequeño toad.

-Tu te pareces a Súper Mario por lo gordo- sonrió toad tocándole la nariz a Tony provocando la risa de todos.

-Ya no me gustan tanto- respondió Tony algo molesto.

-Tómatelo con humor, hijo- dijo Rosa, la madre de Al y Tony.

-¡Es hora de zarpar!- grito el capitán Joel, inmediatamente el ágil zora subió por el mástil y soltó las velas- Ya te he dicho que eso no es necesario, zora tonto, este bote funciona con motor.

-Perdón, es que se me olvida- sonrió el zora un poco avergonzado.

El bote comenzó su viaje, afortunadamente ninguno de los pasajeros se mareo ni hizo el horrible espectáculo de vomitar hacia el mar.

-Me pregunto si la casa estará bien- dijo Al.

-Olvidamos cerrar la puerta cuando escapábamos de los koopas- le dijo Tony.

-¿Olvidaron que?- exclamo su madre asombrada.

-Nada, nada- sonrió Al tapándole la boca a Tony como si lo estuviera abrazando- Olvidamos cerrar la... la taza del baño- Luego se llevo a Tony unos cuantos metros lejos.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- le pregunto Tony molesto cuando pudo hablar.

-Si se entera de que fuimos tan irresponsables nos mata.

-¿Qué hacen chicos?- les pregunto Cindy asustando a ambos- ¿Qué les ocurre?

-Oh... eras tu, no pasa nada- respondió Al manteniendo la compostura.

-Yo estaba tratando de ver alguna criatura marina... como un pez con espinas o esos simpáticos y adorables delfines de Mario World.

-¡Bah! Si los encuentras seguro serán delfines asesinos así que esperemos que no haya- dijo Al.

-A mi me gustaría verlos- comento Cindy- además si son peligrosos mi Bowser podría encargarse de ellos, después de todo el es el líder de los villanos en ese juego.

-Parece que lo recuerdas- exclamo Tony impresionado.

-Claro que si, ese juego fue el primero que me enseñaste a jugar.

-Vaya estos niñatos- exclamo al retirándose mientras se marchaba dejando a Cindy y Tony hablando sobre el videojuego sin saber si a Cindy le interesaba más hablar del juego o hablar con Tony.

-Mientras tanto, en la cabina, el fiero capitán Joel tomaba una siesta mientras el adorable Toad controlaba el timón con las instrucciones que le habían dado anteriormente.

-¡Aaaajum!- bostezo el capitán despertando de su prolongada siesta- Que hambre tengo.

-Su emparedado sigue en la mesa, seños- dijo el Toad sin quitar la vista del mar.

-Gra... ¿es una broma?- exclamo el capitán Joel cuando quiso alcanzar su sabroso sándwich.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Mi sándwich no esta.

-¡Esto no puede ser!- Toad soltó el timón y busco el desaparecido alimento por toda la habitación- Pero estaba aquí- dijo rascándose la cabeza al no lograr encontrarlo.

-Toad- si tenias hambre no hay problema, yo puedo comerme otro.

-Pero yo no fui señor.

-Mira, Nym esta tratando de divertir a nuestros clientes con su acto de malabares.

En la cubierta, Nym, el sorprendente zora, mostraba a los pasajeros con su sencilla rutina en la que maniobraba un diabolo y a pesar de lanzarlo cada vez mas alto siempre lograba atraparlo con la cuerda, posteriormente comenzó un acto de malabares, en el principio solo eran dos pinos pero rápidamente tomo un tercer pino de la mesa, luego agarro el cuarto sin siquiera perder el equilibrio de los otros tres y así siguió hasta que quedo malabareando ocho pinos, dejando a todos mas que impresionados.

-¡Ya es hora de dormir, niños!- exclamo la madre de Tony y Al.

Rápidamente se dirigieron a sus camarotes mas su sorpresa fue inmensa cuando al llegar a sus camas están estaban completamente peladas, sin sabanas y almohadas, peor aun, el poco equipaje que llevaban no estaba, había desaparecido todo. Los confundidos pasajeros no entendían que ocurría y rápidamente le pidieron explicaciones a un capitán que estaba tan confundidos como ellos con esto de las desapariciones y no hallaba respuesta alguna a tal fenómeno.

-Señor- interrumpió Toad en toda la algarabía- Esto es similar al sándwich que se le desapareció esta tarde.

-No confundas las cosas Toad- dijo el capitán Joel- ¿cómo comparas un simple sándwich con todas las cosas que acaban de perderse.

-A mi no me importa- reclamo el padre de Cindy- Yo quiero mis cosas de vuelta.

-Yo también- siguió Oliver- eran pocas pero eran nuestras.

-Señores, no se preocupen- trataba de calmarlos Joel- Estamos en alta mar, es imposible que algún ladrón se nos escape.

-¡¿Un ladrón?!- exclamo Rosa asustada- ¡Dios mío!

Y mientras los cuatro "adultos responsables" seguían en la cabina discutiendo a todo pulmón buscando una explicación lógica y a algún culpable, los tres muchachos decidieron esperar en proa, la noche era calmada y el firmamento estaba repleto de estrellas, tantas como granos de arena en la playa, una noche hermosa.

-¿Quién creen que pueda ser el responsable?- pregunto Cindy a los dos hermanos.

-No tengo idea- respondió Al- Pero seguro que hay más de nueve pasajeros en el barco.

-¿Qué pasa, Tentacool?- le pregunto Tony al pokemon al verlo tan serio mirando algo.

-Hay algo allá abajo- respondió- y Nym también lo noto- dijo señalando al zora quien no dejaba de mirar hacia la escalera que guiaba hasta la bodega náutica del barco.

Los chicos se acercaron al zora quien no les presto atención, seguía con la mirada perdida hacia el profundo espacio oscuro de la bodega pero sin decir ninguna palabra y no pareciera que fuera a bajar, mas bien parecía que esperaba algo, como un animal que acecha a su presa esperando el momento justo para atacar.

-¿Qué espe...?- es lo único que alcanzo a decir Tony cuando una extraña figura redonda con una mecha encendida salió desde lo mas profundo de la escalera disparado directamente hacia ellos.

-¡Es una bomba!- exclamo Tony al ver el objeto quieto en la cubierta del barco.

-¡Aléjense!- grito al quien rápidamente pateo el objeto como si se tratase de una pelota de fútbol soccer la cual salió disparada a las profundidades del mar donde estallo sin causar daño mayor.

-¡A un lado!- exclamo Nym, rápidamente el zora logro esquivar una extraña arma que salió disparada contra él.

-¡Es un boomerang!- exclamo Tony.

Justo tras la salida del boomerang una extraña figura verde salió a toda velocidad desde la bodega y con una espada en la mano se tiro contra Nym quien logro contener el ataque gracias a sus resistentes muñequeras de plata.

-¿Link?- dijo Tony impresionado- ¡Es Link, el héroe del Tiempo!

-No se ve tan heroico atacándonos- reclamo Cindy.

-Chicos, manténganse seguros- ordeno Phil quien venia junto a los demás adultos que habían sido atraídos debido a la reciente explosión.

-¡De ninguna manera, le haremos frente con nuestras criaturas!- propuso Al.

-¡Buena idea, lo haré papilla con mi Bowser!

-¡No Cindy!- la detuvo Tony justo a tiempo- Si sacas a Bowser hundirás todo el barco.

-Cierto- dijo Cindy- Pues que hago.

-Pues todos tenemos al menos un Yoshi después de lo ocurrido en la isla- exclamo Oliver- tratemos que uno de ellos se lo coma.

Rápidamente todos sacaron sus yoshis los que estiraron sus enormes lenguas para luchar contra el rubio hylian quien seguía detenido por Nym mas al darse cuenta del ataque logro esquivarlo con un gran salto, rápidamente, tras un rápido y extraño movimiento de manos, golpeo el piso de la cubierta del barco quedando rodeado por una enorme pared de flamas que rápidamente comenzaron a esparcirse por todo el lugar.

-¡Mi precioso barco!- exclamo Joel- ¡Tentacool, usa tu chorro de agua, rápido!

-¡Oh, cielos, oh, cielos!- exclamaba Toad asustado mientras iba y venia con cubetas de agua para apagar el siniestro.

-¡Que los yoshis también ayuden!- exclamo Tony- ¡ellos pueden lanzar jugo de frutas desde sus bocas!

Rápidamente los yoshis obedecieron a sus amos y ayudaron a detener el fuego causado por Link mientras que Tony decidió poner a prueba a su Pikachu.

-¡Ve Pikachu!- dijo agitando el naipe para hacer aparecer al pequeño roedor eléctrico y enfrentarse a Link- ¡Ataque Trueno!

Pikachu obedeció inmediatamente propinándole un poderoso ataque eléctrico, pero el rubio agresor uso su espada como para-rayos y tras evitar el ataque le arrojo su boomerang velozmente al Pikachu dejándolo muy herido, rápidamente corrió hacia él con espada en mano para asestarle el golpe final pero Tony rápidamente tomo a Pikachu en sus brazos y lo cubrió con su cuerpo.

Al, quien estaba con los demás ordenándole a su yoshi apagar el fuego, se dio cuenta del inminente ataque que se dirigía hacia su hermano menor y rápidamente corrió a socorrerlo y se lanzo rápidamente contra Link justo antes de que este lograra clavarle la espada a Tony. En ese momento Al y Link rodaron por el suelo de la cubierta quedando justo en el centro del aro de fuego que se formo en el principio sin embargo el piso bajo ellos se resquebrajo y cayeron hasta las bodegas.

-Así que querías cargarte a mi hermano ¿eh?, antes deberás enfrentarte a mi, criatura de videojuego.

Link no lo dudo y salvajemente se arrojo contra Al quien logro esquivar la estocada mortal del joven hylian con un salto mortal hacia atrás, luego corrió alrededor de Link para confundirlo pero no era lo suficientemente rápido para engañar al ágil hylian quien uso su escudo para golpearlo, afortunadamente Al logro esquivar el potente ataque pasando por debajo del escudo sin embargo Link lo agarro con la otra mano y lo arrojo salvajemente contra un rincón esperando lastimarlo, pero al cayo en una zona suave, cayo sobre las almohadas, sabanas y el equipaje desaparecido.

-¡Así que tu eres el ladrón del barco!

Link enfurecido corrió hacia Al, esta vez no pensaba fallar, rápidamente Al se puso a buscar algo que recordaba que había en su equipaje y saco sus bastones de defensa personal, los estiro y con un rápido movimiento golpeo fuertemente a Link en el estomago con uno de ellos y con el otro lo golpeo fuertemente en el rostro arrojándolo lejos mas el fuerte y joven hylian rubio se repuso rápidamente y decidió volver a usar su boomerang el cual salió disparado contra Al, sin embargo el rubio utilizo uno de sus bastones para atrapar el boomerang en el aire, darle varias vueltas y se lo devolvió aun más rápido a Link quien no pudo evitar el veloz ataque y recibió el boomerang con toda su cabeza la cual comenzó a sangrar.

-¡Rayos!- exclamo Al tras notar que se había excedido- ¿estas bien?

Se acerco al mareado hylian quien había caído en el suelo y trato de ver su herida pero Link forcejeaba para que se alejara.

-¡Solo trato de ayudarte, quédate quieto!- le grito Al mientras arrancaba la manga de su camisa para ponérsela como venda alrededor de la cabeza a Link quien lo miro impresionado ante esta muestra de bondad después de todo lo que había ocurrido. Link miro a Al a los ojos y luego un brillo blanco lo rodeo completamente, cuando el brillo se extinguió Al vio en ese lugar un naipe con la foto de Link en el centro.

-Fuiste un gran guerrero- dijo Al mientras levantaba el naipe- Luchaste hasta el final.

-¡Al¿dónde esta Link?!- pregunto Tony, el fuego ya había sido extinguido y empezaba a amanecer- ¿Lo derrotaste? Que bien, ya tienes un nuevo naipe, el naipe de Link.

-Link ¿eh?- dijo Al mientras admiraba la foto del rubio hylian en el naipe- Me parece bien.

El viaje siguió sin novedad después de ese momento, Al y Link se volvieron buenos amigos, ahora Al poseía un yoshi verde y a Link.

Tras un par de días el capitán anunciaba la llegada al puerto de Valparaíso, ya llegaban a su hogar.

Continuara...

En el próximo capitulo: ya han pasado varios meses y las clases en la universidad comienzan para Tony y Cindy, sin embargo no todas las criaturas Nintendo han sido localizadas por el ejercito y muchas siguen causando destrozos, si desean ver a Tony encontrarse con quien a sido su héroe de toda la vida no pueden dejar de leer el próximo capitulo, nos vemos¡Here we go! 


End file.
